Love Covered in Blood and Shackles
by TheCloudWeaver
Summary: Maka was just a normal school girl with a gamble addicted father, but then one day - her father loses her as a bet to Giriko. Now she works as a slave in Arachne Mansion, with others as well. Then she meet's Soul, who's part of a slave group who want to find freedom from their prison. Now will she find freedom with them, or something much more? Rate M for - gambling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm off hiatus! Yay! I've been lately boerd of Fan Fiction, but don't worry! I'm back - and better than ever! Amazing isin't it? We've had 2 stories canceled... Entwined Soul's still hasn't been taken - you can take the wheel and write the rest. Here's how you enter the contest to get the story. Also! I'd like for you to go and read the prolouge for a friend's first fan fiction! Her name is PrincessNeshh and the story is - White-haired boy. The prolouge is only about 200 words, but it has a lot of potential. Please go read it - review, follow, faveorite, it would really help her contine writing :)**

**1. Create a Fan Fiction account**

**2. P.M Me with the following, **

**#EntwinedSoul'sContest**

**3. Wait until Friday 18, 2013 October to see if you win! :)**

**So with that - here's the new story that I hope will do a bit better :)**

**This story is dedicated to my girlfriend : Allyssa. S - I love you :)**

Chapter 1 : Torture

3rd Person Omniscient

It was a breezy Tuesday afternoon, and 16 year old Maka Albarn was attempting to do her Algebra homework. I say attempting because her father, Spirit Albarn, was not 2 feet away from her room, with his drinking buddies; gambling. You see, her father had an addiction to gambling. He gambled everything he could, but today - his gabling addiction was about to change Maka's life forever... Spirit grabbed his beer from the table as he looked at his hand. He was playing Blackjack with Lord Death, Joe Buttataki, and Giriko... He had a hand that equaled 14. He was worried, he had bet his last 10 dollars on this hand, the pot was 40 in total.

-Blackjack Terms

Hit: Grab a card from the deck.

Stand: Put down your final hand and try to get close, or exactly, 21.

Broke: Not able to continue playing; hand is over 21.

"Hit me!" He said with confidence. His pal Joe gave him a small punch on his arm. "Oh ha ha, very funny... Now hit me."

"Woah, don't get all worked up Spirit." Joe said taking a drink from his coffee. He then passed one card towards Spirit. He took a look at his hand, 20. YES! He said in his head. He could win this easily.

"Stand!" He said. His buddies looked at him. Joe took another card from the desk.

"Broke" He said putting his hand down on the poker table.

"Hit me Joe" Death said calmly. He grabbed another card from the deck. He then made a sad face, or at least it looked like a sad face since his mask blocked his face. "Broke..." He said. Spirit was now feeling excited. He only needed to beat Giriko in a stand in order to win. Since he had a 20, he couldn't possibly lose - Could he? Then Giriko took a drink of his beer and calmly said...

"Hit me". Joe grabed one more care from the deck, and gave it to Giriko. He looked a bit cocky, which bothered Spirit. "Stand..." He said with a mocking tone, as to intimidate Spirit. Then they both saw their hands, and Spirit's jaw droped... Girikio had 21... Spirit just lost all of his money...

"Well then... You win this round, I don't have anymore money..." Spirit said with a sad voice.

"Hm? That was quick Spirit! You really must suck at this game!" Giriko said laughing. "Tell ya what! I'll give you all my earnings, 1.3 grand, for that daughter of yours..." Girikio said. Spirit was then probably enticed by the fact that he could play one more game at the cost of what? His daughter... It didn't seem apparent to him that he said "Yeah sure, whatever!" Spirit replied. Meanwhile Maka was overhearing what his idiot of a father just did. He was betting her?! How stupid is that!? She then colapsed on the ground... sheding tears from her emerald orbs... Time happened so fast... One minute she was the pot of another game of Blackjack, the next her father was standing in front of her.

"Maka honey, pack you're things. You're going on a trip... to Arachne Mansion!" Spirit said grabbing Maka's soft hair that was tied together in a pigtail fasion.

"No! NO NO NO!" Maka said as she strugled to get away from her father's grip.

"God damn you, just accept the fact that you belong to me now Cutie... forever!" Giriko said as he grabbed Maka from the waist. He then proceded to drag her outside into his car.

"Dad! DAD! Why did you do this?!" Maka said as she banged on the window of Giriko's car. Then something hit Maka from the back. She fell on the seat as she started to see black. The last thing she remembered hearing was her father saying

"Good Luck Maka!"

(time skip)

The next day she had arrived at a stunning complex. It was a large purple mansion with spider webs as support beams... She was all tied up by a rope, and she had some bruses on her face and arms. She procceded to be lead by Giriko to a woman with a large bust and purple amythyist eyes.

"Look what I got us dear, another slave..."

"Oh darling! You never cease to amaze me!" The woman said as she hugged Giriko. "You hear that? Your our new slave! Take her to the tunnel dear!"

"Already on it honey" Giriko said as I was lead to the courtyard. There was a large tunnel near the west entrence of the yard. He then talked to man with a top hat and a long nose.

"Ok now Mosquito, here's our new slave, get her aquainted to the place."

"You have my word Master Giriko!" Mosquito said as he grabbed the rope that was tied on to Maka's torso. "NOW!," He said as he pushed me down the gigantic crater. "You need to go mine with the other slaves on the tunnel, just follow that general direction that they are mining in! If I catch you slacking on the job, I swear to god, I'll break your neck like a twig! Here's a pickaxe! Now get to work if you want dinner tonight!" He said handing Maka a large copper pickaxe. He then proceded to go back inside the mansion. Now Maka was in tears. She wanted to go back home and finish her Algebra homework as If nothing happened. She wanted to get mad at her dad for cheating on her mother. But most of all she wanted to escape... She procceded to go forth towards the mine with some of the other slaves. She didn't know what time it was, but it was 5:00 P.M. She cried as soon as she got to the end of the tunnel. She cried so hard that Mosquito came down to check what was happening. "What are you doing?! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Never!" Maka said as she bawled her eyes out. Mosquito, furious, started to kick Maka in the gut continuously.

"You know what?! FORGET IT! NO DINNER FOR YOU FOR THE NEXT 2 DAYS!" Mosquito said as he kicked her in the head. "Now get back to work before I kill you!" Maka, obidently stood up and started to mine the rocky wall before her. "Good..."

"God... what have I done wrong?" Maka whispered between her swings. The day past by quickly, and soon Girikio said "Dinner Time! Execpt for Maka Albarn..." Maka then sat there... staring at the other slaves that were enjoying a piece of bread, an apple, a glass of water, and a side of lettuce. She stared at them with droning eyes. She was sad and terrified. What had she done wrong? She was a simple school girl, the top of her class in fact. But had that not been enough? Is that why she was reduced to nothing but a slave? Then, deep in her thoughts, she was greeted by a girl with a black pony tail.

"Hey... I heard you disobeyed the master's orders..."

"Yeah... I just want to go home!" Maka said as she stared down to the ground, tearing up.

"Don't worry. What's your name?" the girl said.

"Maka... Maka Albarn" She said wiping her tears away.

"That's a nice name. My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Here have this..." She said reaching out her hand. Maka was confused. It was a piece of bread, her piece of bread.

"Huh? No I can't take this..."

"It's ok. You're probably more hungry than I am..." She said with a nice smile. Then from behind her a kidd with blue hair came with a glass of water.

"You probably need this more than I do. My name is Black*Star. It's ok, you can take it. I'm an almighty god, I won't die of de-hydration." Black*Star said giving her the glass. Then from behind him, a male with white stripes on one side of his jet-black hair appeared.

"You'll also need this, you need green vegtables to keep up your strength... The name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kidd." Afterwards the 3 teens looked at Maka with nice smiles. She then started to tear up.

"Why?... Why!? Why are you giving up your rations to someone like me?" Maka said crying.

"It's ok Maka, we have a purpose. We'll get you out of here!" Tsubaki said.

"Hm? How?" Maka asked.

"Because we have a plan... follow me..." She said reaching out for Maka's hand. Maka grabbed her hand as she lead her towards a small wood slave cabin.

"We are part of a small group of slaves who strive for freedom. We are led by our leader... We will get out of here..." Black*Star said.

"Who's you're leader?" Maka asked with a low voice.

"He's in there Maka." Kidd said pointing at the cabin. Maka hesitated to open the door, but Tsubaki reasured her.

"Don't be shy Maka. Go in." Tsubaki said.

"Heh, sorry Tsubaki. Thanks for what you've done. I can't thank you guys enough..." Maka said as she bowed.

"Meet leader now, thanks later!" Kidd said as he opened the door for Maka. Maka then went inside of the small log cabin and saw a white haired teen staring outside.

"Hello... you must be the new slave..."

"Um... yes... may ask who are you?"

"Yes... my name is... Soul"

**A/N: How did you like that? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews section! :) I loved the way it turned out. I will try to update as much as I can! I promise! Remember to follow, review, or P.M for a shout out! With that being said - see you guys next time! :)**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(Now with 100% More 3rd person)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... chapter 1 was a triumph... making a note now... Huge succses... (Portal Reference XD) I really loved the feed-back, and guess what? Someone actually won Entwined Souls! Yay! Everyone give a round of applause to... -drum roll- Anime-girl847! Congrats! You have won my story! I will delete the story as soon as you contact me. Thanks for entering! :) So now... here is the chapter that 'guardian' was waiting for... it implements Mifune! Yay! :) So now shout-outs to...**

**-DaChloeZ (What up? Welcome to my weird realm!)**

**-HatterQuicktype (Cheers mate! Hope you enjoy this!)**

**-PrincessNeshh (Hi! Good job on your story!)**

**-1rocker-chic (Thanks! Hope you enjoy the story!)**

**-SoulKitten (And the kitten arrives at the story! Amazing!)**

**-Timber, Guest (Thanks for your support!)**

**-guardain, Guest (This is the Mifune chapter xD)**

**-Anime-girl847 (Thanks for entering! You won!)**

**With that let us remember... October 20! It's my birthday! Yay! Celebrate good times c'mon! Woot! Party! I will be unknown + 1! So now... chapter 2...**

**Chapter 2 - Mifune**

**3rd Person Omniscient**

Wind blew on the poorly made slave cabin. Maka was about to meet the leader of a slave group... Soul...

"So your name is Soul?"

"Yes, but you haven't actually met the actually leader... I don't consider myself a leader."

"Hm? Then what are you?"

"I can consider myself as just a slave who is following a man, who believe's he can escape this hell..."

"Who's that?"

"We call him the 'elder', but his real name is Mifune... follow me..."

"Ok... thanks" Maka said as she followed Soul outside. She was lead towads a small cave. Inside that cave was a man with a brownish tunic. There was a small fire in the middle, and the man was watching it with lifeless eyes. The man had grayish hair, more like silver. He had a small toothpick in his mouth.

"Mifune. We have another person who will join us..."

"Hmm? Really Soul?"

"Yes Mifune... I'll leave you two alone. I have to check on Kidd for the blueprints of the plan."

"Ok, take care..." Mifune said as he waved good-bye to his white haired companion. Maka then sat down near the fire.

"Hello... my name is Maka Albarn..." Maka said as she looked at Mifune with a worried look. She felt intimidated by the wise elder.

"My name is Mifune..." Mifune said.

"Hello Mifune. May I ask, why do you want freedom? I know it's a stupid question, but do you have another motive?"

"Hmm? It's not a stupid question... I actually didn't have motive before... she died..." Mifune said tearing up a bit.

"Since who died..." Maka asked with a sad voice.

"Angela..." Mifune said.

_**Flashback**_

_"It was 2 months ago... it was a nice day... mining of course... I was a slave for Giriko... but at least I had her with me... Angela... she was my everything..." Mifune said. "She was the last thing in this world that mattered to me... you see, Angela, before all of this, was like a daughter to me. I always love children, and one day, I found her on the streets. She was just an innocent child who was left in poverty by her parents... I decided to take her in, but soon enough, she was captured and put for ransom... she was captured by Giriko. If I was ever going to see her again, I was going to have to work as a slave. Of course being the low-life's that they are, they let me see her, but she was a slave as well... so, it was a trick... but at least I had her to make the days go better. Then one day, she found a small rock that looked like a gem. She was so happy that she went to show me as I was mining. She ran towards me, and then, he appeared... Giriko... He was checking for the slaves who wern't working. I still remember that moment, when Giriko grabed Angela from the wrist and beat her up._

_"YOU WORTHLESS SLAVE! GET YOUR ASS TO WORK!"_

_"Hey, it's ok. She was just going back to work..." Mifune said._

_"I just wanted to show Mifune this little stone I found." Angela said as she handed the small red stone._

_"THIS IS A JEWEL FROM OUR TREASURERY! YOU LITTLE THEIF!" Giriko said as he held the stone in his hand. "COME WITH ME YOU BASTARD!" He yelled grabbing Angela by the wrist_

_"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Angela said as he tried to release his grip._

_"You know what? Screw this!" Giriko said as he began to punch the young child. He went completely insane on her. He slaped her around, kicked her in the gut, stomped on her, and even tore her hair from her head._

_"Stop please!" Mifune said as he tried to run towards Giriko._

_"YOU HAVE NO ORDER OVER ME! I'LL STOP WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT TO STOP!" Giriko said as he pulled out a small pistol from his holster. "But you know what? I will end it..." Giriko said as he pointed the gun at her head._

_"NO!" Mifune said trying to save Angela, but it was too late... the next thing he heard was the sound of a bullet piercing Angela's skull. "No... NO!" Mifune said droping on his knees. He started to cry as he remebered the fun memories that Angela and he had made together. Her life had ended... it was over.._

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's why I made this group, to make sure no one endures the same fate Angela did... I want to save them... from this hell." Mifune said as he looked at the ever burning fire infront of him. Maka was now with a jaw dropped. This place was truly hell... They killed a innocent child... and now the same fate could happen to her... it's too frightning to think about it, but all she knew at that point, was to escape...

"I'll help out... I want to escape this place as much as you do Mifune..." Maka said looking down at the baron ground, crying.

"Ok Maka... then go meet up with Soul... he has a plan. I can't do anything right now... I'm too weak... I haven't had food since last week, but at least I had a bit of water from the group..."

"Ok, thanks Mifune..."

"No problem Maka..." He said as he waved good-bye to his newly made companion. Maka went outside and saw Soul talking with Black*Star and Kidd.

"Ok... so Kidd are you almost done?"

"Yeah almost... i'm just trying to remember the cellar room."

"Ok, but how will that help us?" Black*Star said

"There's probably weapons down there..." Soul said. Maka walked over to where they were talking.

"Hey Soul."

"Oh hey Maka, what's up?"

"Umm, Mifune told me to go to you. You said you had a plan to escape?" Maka asked timidly.

"Oh yeah. So, last week we had Kidd go inside the manison at night so he could sketch down a map of the inside of the place so we could escape faster. Now he's almost done sketching the map." Soul said smiling.

"Ok... and... done!" Kidd said filled with pride as his sketch was complete. Black*Star looked at the map with curiousity.

"Looks good Kidd! Now let's put all the pieces together!"

"Wait not yet! We are still missing something very crutial to this mission. There are guards inside the house at all time, but they seem to have certain shifts... There was a room on the second floor that was heavilly guarded. I think it was Giriko's office."

"Why do we need to know this Soul? Can't we just escape and be done with it?" Maka asked.

"No, we need to do something else... we have to kill Giriko, Mosquito, and Arachne..." Soul said with a slight grim voice.

"Oh..."

"Maybe there are some documents inside Giriko's office that have the shifts of the guards written down!" Black*Star said.

"Exactly, but the office is proteced heavily, how will we get in?"

"Hmm... there are 2 windows... OH I GOT IT!" Kidd said as he got another piece of paper and started sketching. "There are 2 windows to the office, one of them is facing the garden area. The garden area has a sort of ladder that may be able to reach the window!" Kidd said sketching out the idea.

"That sounds good Kidd, but there's another problem. There are guards patrolling that area too..." Soul said.

"Then we'll create a distraction... while one of us will go inside the office and note down the shifts of the guards..." Kidd said

"Ok then, but who'll go inside?" Soul asked

"Hmm..." The group said.

"I'll go!" Maka said with her hand raised.

"Hm? Really are you willing to go up there?" Soul asked Maka with caring eyes.

"Yeah" Maka said nodding

"Awesome, you know what - I knew you were going to be awesome the moment I layed eyes on you!" Black*Star said as he gave Maka a small hug.

"Yeah thanks Maka! You'll really be helping us!" Kidd said smiling

"Thanks Maka, just promise me you'll be careful. We don't want to lose one of our members" Soul said.

"Ok thanks!" Maka said as she smiled. "When is the mission?"

"Tomorrow night, but for now we rest..." Soul said.

"Ok, good night everyone!" Kidd said yawning. Maka walked towards the corner of the small tunnel.

"Hey Maka, you don't have a place to rest yet right? You can stay inside my cabin. I don't mind really." Soul said nicely

"Thanks Soul"

"No problem" Soul said as he walked towards his cabin. He opened the door and he went to his bed. He grabbed a small pillow and blanket and handed them to Maka. She then placed them down on the ground and made a make-shift bed. She then layed down, staring at the ceiling. She tried to rest, but she couldn't help remember Mifune's story. She then heard Soul's voice.

"Don't worry Maka... we will escape..."

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? I want to know, so tell me in the review section! Thanks for reading! OCTOBER 20! YAY! Remember to review, follow, or P.M for a shout-out! So with that being said, I'll see you guys later! :)**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(Longer chapters, still daily updates... on Saturdays and Sundays)**


	3. Sorry

**A/N: So, you're all probably wondering where's Chapter 3? Well here's the thing, I haven't had time to work on it. I've been extremly busy with things that I haven't had time to work on it. I'm sorry, but I promise you this, it'll be up next week for sure. After that, just expect chapters to go out very slow, sorry. Heh, It's so hard to keep up with school and write at the same time, plus I have flute and church. It's so much for one person to handle! Again, my fault!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(makes an excuse, and then expects to keep a promise)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, you didn't believe I was updating eh? Well I did so, HA! Sorry for the wait! I hope I can make it up with this chapter! I'm a bit rusty so, please be warned, it's been a while since i've written anything. I was reading a bunch of Bleach today, and I love it! I'm almost done with it. I love Mashiro! She's so funny! Anyway, back to the topic at hand... Chapter 3. I was listening to Alones by Aqua Timez (Bleach Opening 6) and Velonica by Aqua Timez (Bleach Opening 9) Yeah I know... both songs are by Aqua Timez. I love the band, so what? Heh. I love both of those openings. So now... shout outs...**

**SHOUT-OUTS TO EVERONE WHO REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/PM'D WHILE I WAS GONE. (Sorry, I don't know who you are. It's been a long time since I checked Fan Fiction!)**

**Chapter 3 - The Mission**

**3rd Person Omniscient**

The moonlight struck on Arachne Mansion. To be more specific, the 2 floor study of Giriko. Giriko stood there, beer on one hand and the other inside his left pocket. He looked at the moon with a blank expression. He was about to take another sip of his alcohol until a man with a black vest and a black army hat came inside the study.

"Sir, acording to Mosquito's calculations - Operation : Baba Yaga Castle's fruiton is about 10 days away!"

"Hm? Good..." Giriko said. "Look's like Baba Yaga Castle will be able to destroy the god damn place..." He said with a chuckle. "Say good-bye to the world everybody... it's all about to change..."

(time skip)

The next morning... Maka had awoken by the loud sound of a copper pickaxe hitting a rocky wall. She scratched her hair and did some morning streches. She opened the door and saw that Soul and the other's had already started working, that's when it hit her.

"OH CRAP I OVERSLEPT!" Maka said.

"Hm? Oh hey Maka! Come on!" Soul said motioning over to his direction. Black*Star and Kidd were nearby his side. He looked like a good leader with them on his sides like that.

"Maka, we have some information about the 'mission' tonight" Kidd said quietly to make sure the guards couldn't hear him.

"Ok, what is it Kidd?"

"Ok, we have the main plan set up! Black*Star and I are going to be the distraction in the garden area, you'll be going inside the study."

"Ok" Maka said with determination.

"After the distraction is set, Soul will flash this little light towards your direction twice!" Kidd said holding a little flashlight. "That's the signal that you're in the clear and to go climb to the study, but if you see Soul flash it three times, it means that we have stoped distracting them ok?"

"Got it! Twice for the clear, Three times is trouble."

"Good, you seem to learn fast Maka. Remember what I said, I don't want you to get hurt in there. So, please promise me this Maka" Soul said grabbing her hand, piercing through her jade eyes. "Don't die!" Soul said with a serious look. Maka was touched. She was glad that these people she barley knew, cared for her as if they were her friend. And they were. They cared for her.

"Thanks Soul" Maka said with a slight blush appearing on her face. Soul immediatly smiled with content. He then started to mine again.

(time skip)

It was time. The moonlight struck the mansion again, with the same twilight beam it had the night before. Maka was ready to take on the mission to check the study. She walked over to the cave where Mifune was. There, she saw Soul, Kidd, and Black*Star.

"Ok Maka, are you ready?" Kidd said

"Yes." She said with confidence.

"Ok then, Soul prepare yourself." Mifune said.

"Got it, Black*Star and Kidd use these pans to create the distraction, but make it very suddle..." Soul said.

"Mhm..." Black*Star said with a smile.

"C'mon Maka, get in your site." Kidd said.

"Yeah!" Maka said as she ran out of the cave. She ran towards the edge between the garden area and the tunnel's large crater. She was ready. Soul just needed to give the signal. Black*Star and Kidd ran past her towards the garden area. The got ready to make some noise. The gave Soul the 'O.K' signal, and with that Soul gave Maka the 2 flickers of light. She quickly went to work. She scatered around the garden area, looking for the ladder she needed to get up to the second story. It looked bleak for the first three minutes, but then with a stroke of luck, she found the ladder. She positioned it on the window of the study. Meanwhile Black*Star and Kidd were messing up the senses of the guards in the garden area. They made sharp noises that made the soldiers say

"What was that?!" or "Who's there?!"

Maka quickly climbed up the ladder, and it seemed like the odds were in her favor. The window was unexpectadly open. This made Maka scared. Why was it open!? Well she bumbled around for a few seconds then she rembered her mission. To locate the documents containing the schedual for the guard shifts. She climbed inside the study. Now this was the real part of the mission, finding the document. She looked in the drawers, the filing cabinets, and even the the bookshelf, but it was no luck. She then stared at the desk with curiousity. There was something weird about it that she did not notice before. There was some sort of switch blended in to the ridges of the desk. She pulled the switch, and then suddenly, the desk opened up a secret drawer. There was many files that seemed to be documents about some sort of 'plan' or 'operartion'. Then she saw two documents. One said 'Guard shifts and locations' and the other said 'Operation : Baba Yaga Castle'. She was curious, and so she checked out the file that had the operation. She then was shocked to see what was in the file. There was a whole document that said the following

Operation : Baba Yaga Castle

Primary objective is Brew. The magic item of Eibon. Location is hidden, but it appears that a certain sister managed to tell Arachne the location of Brew. Approx. 350 ft from the east side of the mansion. 30 ft deep. Baba Yaga Castle will then be able to destroy the city, and with time, the world... Development of the Brew preperation is set to Mosquito. Primary goal - Get Brew to make Baba Yaga Castle...

That was the end of the document. She was in complete shock... that was why they were digging. They needed the item Brew to create that castle... to destroy the world... That was the big picture, the ultimate plan... She was so shocked that she almost didn't hear someone comming close to the door of the study. She quickly paniced. What if that was Giriko?! She scampered around to find an escape route. She couldn't go out the window since it took to long to climb, Giriko would see her. Then she saw a little closet door to her left. She quickly opened the door and closed it behind her. She was in complete darkness now... She then curled up into a ball. Trying to hold in her crying. She was terrifed now. She prayed that Soul would save her.

Soul was looking up in the room of the study. He was worried, Maka should have got the document by now... Then he thought, oh god... what if she's in trouble?! No that can't happen... he though. Then he handed the flashlight over to Mifune who was beside him.

"Hey Mifune, I..."

"I know... you're worried about Maka..."

"How'd..." Soul said with a suprised face

"It's ok Soul, i'm worried about her too..."

"Yeah..."

"Go Soul... if you're worried then, go to Maka, maybe she's having trouble finding the document."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll be right back Mifune"

"Good Luck Soul..." Mifune said waving to Soul.

Soul then ran toward the garden area without a care in world. He ran towards the ladder and he quicky climbed it with no problem. He climbed inside the room, and quietly whispered "Maka... Maka!" He then heard someone walking up the stairs. Giriko! He though. He then saw a small closet door. He opened it up quickly and saw a figure in a ball shape inside.

"Maka?" He asked

"Soul!?" Maka reacted in shock. Soul was there infront of the door. She wanted to cry in his shoulder because she couldn't hold the fear in anylonger. But there was no time for that... Soul heard the noise coming closer to the door. He closed the door behind him and went towards Maka. She felt him comfert her as he held her close to him. She felt protected. She saw a small glow in his crimson red eyes before shuting her eyes for the night. She can distinctly remember Soul saying

"Don't worry Maka, I won't let him hurt you..."

Then she made a small smile. She felt something she never expirenced before. Did... did she like Soul?

**A/N: So how was that? Bet you wern't expecting that huh? Well? Did you like it/hate it? Please tell me in the reviews section! Thanks for sticking with me through theses times where i'm busy and can't write all the time... I'll never thank you enough for sticking with me. For now... this is it for the week. I'll try to write next week. So now I have to tell you this.. In the end of the story, there will be a 5 - long chapter finale. Yeah! It's gonna be awesome! Also, Thanksgiving break is coming! Get ready for back to back chapters! Yeah! 5 Day long marathon of the story! :) So guys remember to Review, Follow, or P.M for a shout out! With that being said, i'll see you guys next time!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(Through these dark times, I will continue to write... for as long as I can)**


End file.
